


[Podfic] Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Faraday's made some stupid mistakes over the course of his life, but using a love spell he won off the Pigeon boys in a poker game might just be the stupidest of them all.





	[Podfic] Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382396) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Soooooooo, Andrea gave me permission to podfic this gloriously hilarious fic over a year ago, and I'm just now posting. BECAUSE I AM THE WORST.
> 
> I'M SORRY, ANDREA. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TOTALLY DISAPPOINTED IN WHAT I'VE PRODUCED FOR YOU. *cries*

**Love Me Tender, Love Me Sweet by AndreaLyn**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{1:19:15, 181.39 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ylr4ah2elgmdim9/AndreaLyn%20-%20Love%20Me%20Tender%2C%20Love%20Me%20Sweet.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gs1cx46yuujo71u/AndreaLyn_-_Love_Me_Tender%2C_Love_Me_Sweet.mp3/file)


End file.
